


Go Down and Drown

by night_reveals



Series: Face Forward, Walk Blind [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Het Relationship, Dubious Consent, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Mental Coercion, Pre-Slash, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_reveals/pseuds/night_reveals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Derek meets Kate, he's on the cusp of sixteen.</p><p>“I’m old enough for anything,” he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Down and Drown

**Author's Note:**

> slight change to canon here re: possibility of inebriation.

The party is booming, the walls of the house shuddering with music like a body strained and trembling. 

From the lawn Derek watches the people inside mill aimlessly about, using half-smiles to try to look engaged. He drains a longneck and tosses it aside, trying for the same. Earlier his brothers egged him on about being young, about sticking out, so Derek chose to wear a tight shirt and leather boots. So far all it has earned him is a wandering hand from some guy in the smoking room, a hand Derek promptly smashed against a wall like a glass globe, bones exploding in his grip. Luke must have let Derek leave the house looking gay on purpose. God forbid little brother got laid, ever. 

Lost in his scowling and his senses dulled by the surroundings, Derek misses her approach.

“Hey, baby boy,” comes a voice from behind him, followed by a girl -- young but older than him, and completely sober -- taking the grass beside him.

“Hi,” returns Derek warily, taking his uninvited companion’s measure. She’s wearing tight jeans and a brown leather jacket despite the heated night, her blonde hair swept into the curl of her collar. At second glance she’s obviously a woman; she’s seen enough sun for it to have etched slight lines into her forehead. Maybe a college student with too many trips to Cancun.

“So, how’s the night treating you?” The woman lifts an eyebrow, her eyes tracing Derek’s body, lingering on his tight shirt and belt. Derek finds himself warming to her for no reason and he splays himself out a little more on the cool grass of the lawn. 

“‘s alright.” 

“‘Alright’?” repeats the woman, her voice kind but her smile sharp. “Well aren’t you the little conversationalist.” 

Derek bites the inside of his mouth, even the four beers sloshing around in his stomach not enough to squelch his nerves. Luke said college girls were harder to charm. “Sorry,” Derek says after a moment, shrugging like he doesn’t care what this pretty woman thinks. 

The woman throws her head back and laughs. It sounds faked but it’s still attractive, and Derek appreciates her efforts to set him at ease. She turns her body closer to him and scoots across the grass, putting herself in reach.

“Truthfully, I need a different skill set from you tonight.” The hand she runs over his bare arm feels like fire on his skin. Derek swallows and thinks about the single condom he’s got tucked into his wallet in his back pocket. Luke can suck it because Derek’s got hottie hitting on him. 

She puts a hand at his shoulder and levers herself up with it, offering him a hand he doesn’t need. He takes it anyway. When he’s up on her level, she laughs again, quieter this time. 

“Come out to my truck and help me with something?”

Too worried his voice will break, Derek just nods, his eyes going to her slick lips.

“Good,” she says, honeyed. 

Darkness sets in only a few yards from the house, the flashing lights from inside the party halving with their progress, as if curtains are falling around them. The night holds no surprises for Derek; every step he takes away from the throb of music is another step into his world and his comfort zone. Cool air wisps off the trees and tussles their hair, the woman’s bangs sweeping back to frame her face. 

“So, uh.” Derek keeps his eyes on her, knowing she won’t be able to see his gaze. “What’s your name?”

“Kate.”

Derek lets a beat go by, before remembering to keep up the conversation. 

“You’re a student?”

Again her tinkling laughter fills the air, tickling Derek’s senses. Though he has no idea what she’s laughing about, it feels like something he could get used to hearing. 

“I study,” she concedes. 

Around them night suddenly lightens, the huge outdoor lamps set up by the party’s hosts illuminating the clearing where everyone left their cars. No rhyme or reason governs the parking, and Derek sees that a Jeep is blocking in his brother’s Mazda. Luke won’t be happy about that. 

Taking another step, Kate points to the edge of the clearing, where metal gleams blue in the moonlight. “That’s Reese.” 

Derek follows her finger diligently, but see no one. He eventually realizes, “You named your truck?”

Kate turns to him. “Yes. Maybe you’ll understand once you can drive.”

Bristling with embarrassment, Derek says, “I can drive. I’m --” eighteen, no, she’s got to be at least twenty, so “twenty-one.”

A smile greets his announcement. “Are you?” Kate’s eyebrow lifts. “Big, strapping thing like you. Be hard to tell otherwise.”

Her words are discordant music to his ears. It sounds perfect to him (Derek is tired of having to hide his strength, tired of pretending) but her eyes flick over Derek’s face and body like she’s wondering where to stick her knife and fork first. On second thought, that doesn’t sound so bad -- his brothers would probably laugh at Derek for pausing at all. Derek shakes himself. 

“I’m old enough for anything,” he finally gets out.

“So I won’t get in trouble for this, will I?” Kate comes forward and puts a hand on Derek’s arm, her nails digging into his flesh. It feels good against the cool air, and Derek leans towards her, catching her scent on a floating breeze. 

“No way.” Taking a deep breath, Derek braces himself and slides to her front, wondering who should make the first move. He’s bending over, craning his neck down just enough to see that the black crayon around her eye is smudged, before she abruptly turns.

“Good,” she says, gesturing to the back of her truck. “Because the last thing I need is a citation for providing alcohol to minors.”

That’s when he finally looks into the bed of the truck. Sure enough, at least a dozen six-packs sit nestled together, a tarp half-heartedly covering them. Sharp disappointment slides into his stomach, his blood cooling automatically. 

“Oh,” he says, edged with disappointment.

“‘Oh’?” Kate looks him up and down. “Look, kid, I don’t know what you expected when I brought you out here. I thought you were going to help me bring these inside, that’s all.” Immediately Derek feels both ashamed and defensive. He isn’t one of _those guys_ who pressure girls; his mother has made sure of that. If she could see him now, she’d be disappointed. 

“No,” protests Derek. Then, “‘Course I’ll help you.”

“Well, all right then.” Kate puts a hand on her hip, cocking her head at Derek, the moon falling straight onto her face. As is to console him, Kate adds, “Why don’t we crack open a few, first? I just got here, so they’re still cold.”

Partiers stumble out to cars through the next few hours, their designated drivers following behind and cursing in annoyance. One guy Derek recognizes as Luke’s friend is rolling his eyes as he drags two other recalcitrant drunks behind him. Derek and Kate heckle him from the bed of Kate’s truck, laughing when he flicks them both off and shouts back . 

Bottles pile up around them as the clearing empties of cars, till it’s her truck and a few others left, the party winding down at last. Derek sees Luke in passing and they nod at each other across the clearing, Luke offering his normal shit-eating grin. Eventually only the muffled _boom_ of a far-off stereo makes it to Derek’s ears, and he watches with slightly unfocused eyes as one last kid stumbles to his car in the pitch-black night. Somewhere inside himself, Derek knows he shouldn’t let anyone drive like that. But Derek’s so drunk, and the thought disappears as soon as Kate’s jeans rub his when she stretches out her legs.

Even Luke thinks she’s a catch; Derek can’t fuck this up.

“Hey,” Kate says from beside him, and all thoughts of anyone else flee like deer in the forest. She points to the empty beers around them. “We failed at bringing these in.”

“Uh-huh,” says Derek, taking one last swig of his longneck. He does not know how many this one makes. There are -- six, eight, nine, -- a lot of empty bottles around him.

“Are you _drunk_?” asks Kate, holding a hand over her mouth to cover her laughter. “Wow. I didn’t know that even things like -- that even teenage boys could get drunk. You’re supposed to have such amazing metabolisms.”

Quickly Derek tries to correct his slouch, but only ends up knocking empty bottles off Kate’s truck onto the soft bed of grass and mud that is the forest floor below. Two bottles hit each other on the way down, glass cracking in the cool night. Derek is terribly embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry for teasing you earlier.” Kate runs a hand down his arm and pushes her leg closer to his, her voice lowering. Derek swallows, wishing he had another beer to clutch. He’s actually never done this. “But I’m glad we’re alone now. Aren’t you?” 

When he moves his head, Derek feels like he’s swimming in something, his motions delayed and sluggish. She’s still beautiful, though, the moon streaming down and running through her blonde hair, hitting the arch of her eyebrows, the hairs there slightly unsettled. 

“‘m glad,” replies Derek at last, offering a toothy smile. 

She moves closer again, putting a hand on his thigh and brushing her thumb over his jeans, shit. 

“So, Derek,” she says, closing in, her hand working in circles on his thigh, till Derek is breathing in time with her movements, entranced enough that he doesn’t even think about the fact that he never told her his name. 

Unable to take it, Derek lets himself fall forward, gravity suddenly more powerful than it’s ever been before. His nose hits hers but it doesn't even matter because she smells clean like a leaf after rain, smoky like her terrifying smile, irresistible. Just when he’s close to her lips, her breath hitting his own teasingly, she offers him her cheek, moving her lips down his neck instead of kissing him.

Derek groans, bucking his hips -- shit, when did she get his belt undone? He puts a ginger hand at her back, fingers trailing over her shirt, but a moment later she knocks him away. 

“Hey,” starts Derek, confusion coming easily with his lust. “‘s wrong?”

In response she straddles him, pinning his hands above his head on the truck bay. 

“Stay.” 

Swallowing, Derek nods. She’s grinding against him in this position and he can’t think, he can’t think at all -- she isn’t smiling coyly even, anymore, just staring down at him, _studying him_.

Shuffling back on her knees, she gets herself farther down his body and begins to unzip his pants. He’s sixteen and a werewolf, so it doesn’t matter how much alcohol he has: he’s hard in his black briefs, his dick swollen and aching for a touch, and Derek bites his lip hard when she rucks down his jeans a little too roughly and the material scratches over him. 

“Kate,” says Derek softly, lifting his head up and getting onto his forearms, now that she’s let him go.

“Shh,” hushes Kate, finally smiling again. “Shh, baby boy. I just want to see Derek Junior, is all. What he looks like.” She strokes over his fabric-covered cock, nails dangerous but amazing, so much better than his hand has ever been.

Derek’s never thought much about his cock before. It’s a good size, from what little he’s gleaned from porn and locker rooms, but it’s not grotesque. The only thing strange about it is that it’s uncut. Before he can say yes or no, though, Kate is taking down his briefs, his cock springing up when she does, fully hard and eager. A line of precum connects it to the fabric for a brief moment and Derek looks away, breathing deep and not thinking of the beautiful woman on top of his body, or the fact that she’s actually staring at his cock like it’s fascinating, fuck.

“Look at you.” Kate lets his boxers snap against the skin at his thighs, effectively keeping his legs together. “Strange.”

“‘m just uncut,” offers Derek, cheeks ruddy. He pumps his hips once into the air, his eyes drawn to her mouth even though he’d be happy with a hand, hell, happy with just a kiss at this point. For a second the woods crowd back in, the smell of pine and squirrel and underbrush coming up on him, reminding him of how ridiculous he must look, pinned under a woman with his dick like a mast in the sky. It’s only temporary, though, and when Kate leans down, he forgets all his misgivings again.

“Uncut, yeah. That’s what you are.” She laughs, and her breath actually whisps over his dick. Derek moans. He can’t take this anymore, Kate above him, Kate so close, Kate’s mouth just inches from his cock. He didn’t know this woman when the night started, but now he’ll never forget her or her name.

“Kate, Kate.” Writhing, Derek bites at his own arm to keep himself still under her, to keep himself a gentleman. 

“Wait.” Kate runs a hand under his shirt, letting her fingers play in the trail of hairs under his belly button.

“C’mon, please, touch me.”

Instead of replying, Kate lifts her hand and puts a finger at Derek’s mouth, pushing a little at his lips. He immediately opens, not knowing what to do. 

“Suck my fingers like you want me to suck you,” instructs Kate, wicked smile flickering over her face like fire. 

Derek does, one finger down, then two, then three, suckling sweetly, just thinking of what she’ll look bending over to take him in her mouth, her lips wet and plump, eyes mischievous, hair flowing over her shoulder.

She pulls her finger from his mouth with no warning, his spit coating them, reflecting moonlight when she lowers them over Derek’s body. There is a tiny dot of precome beading up out of Derek’s cock, perfectly oval and shaking with his breaths. Extending a spit-wet, tapered pointer finger, Kate collects it daintily and brings it to her mouth where she wraps her lips around it and _sucks_. 

It’s literally seconds later that Derek is coming, coming all over his own chest as he strips his cock with his hand, unable to hold back and painfully eager. Kate simply looks down, a satisfied little smirk riding the edges of her lips. 

The few minutes after Derek comes are always painful, his senses heightened to a frightening degree even for a werewolf, his emotions running full-throttle with no brakes to stop them. Kate clambers off of him but Derek can’t move, his thighs shaking and his stomach roiling. His ears pick up both the far-off hoot of a newly molted barn owl and the chirp of a thousand cicadas, his skin tingles at the cool metal of Kate’s truck below and itches from the harsh material of his jeans, his eyes attune to every flicker of a bat’s wings circling above them. It’s beautiful but scary, the way he can melt into nature, echoing and observing everything around him. Luke said that it wears off eventually, that one day it won’t both destroy and elevate Derek like it does now, but Derek doesn’t know if he believes that, if he ever wants to believe that. The bat above catches a mosquito in its mouth, crunching the tiny body, but to him it sounds like a collision --

Kate touches his shoulder and Derek flinches.

He manages to get into the cab of her truck without looking completely drunk or completely psycho even though his skin, his skin feels like it’s going to vibrate off of him, like he’s going to shed it right here and right now. The only thing that makes it better is looking at Kate’s lips, red and chapped, and he stares at them the whole drive over, knowing he’s creepy yet unable to help it. 

The Hale house bursts from the surrounding forest like a predator from its a hiding spot, unexpected and breath-taking, but Kate seems unfazed as she parks her truck and reaches out to put her hand on Derek’s cock, rubbing possessively. 

She leaves him in his own driveway with a hard-on and her number, and when Derek goes to sleep that night it’s to the tune of Kate, Kate, _Kate_.


End file.
